GO BACK HOME
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Christopher, Thomas et Mihael attendent impatiemment que leur père rentre mais il ne rentre pas et les trois frères sont séparés. Tandis que Chris va vivre chez les Tenjo, les deux petits Arclights vont devoir s'adapter à une nouvelle façon de vivre. Pas de couple concret surtout une relation de protection entre frères.
1. Chapter 1

Les Arclights ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement xD

La vie passé de Thomas et Mihael Arclight après la disparition de leur père imaginé par moi!

J'espère ne choquer personne avec les traitements qui vont être donné aux personnages

Désolé pour les fautes de français

* * *

_**GO BACK HOME**_

La nuit tombée dévorant la lumière disparaissant du crépuscule. Dans une grande maison, dans un quartier bourgeois, l'impatience et la chaleur familiale régnaient. La gouvernante s'occupait de calmer les deux enfants qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir. En plus de cela, leur chien, Sébastien les accompagnait dans leur course dans la demeure.

« -Je vous en prie Thomas ! Montrait l'exemple à votre petit frère ! Cria la femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-Nan ! Cria l'enfant aux cheveux blonds en avant et foncé derrière, tout en continuant de courir.

-Mihael restez calme ! Tenta-t-elle désespérément. Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'arrêta près d'elle.

-Mais aujourd'hui Chris est parti pour parler avec la police d'une histoire qui concernait père. Ils l'ont certainement retrouvé ! S'écria de joie le plus petit. Père doit sûrement être blessé et nous sommes si impatient de le revoir.

-Tant mieux qu'il rentre. C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour du délai. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Mihael, toujours vêtu de vêtement qui rappelaient les marins sauf en rose, c'était remis à courir. La femme qui avait l'habitude de s'occupait d'eux durant l'absence de leur père soupira. C'était toujours le même ménage quand ils apprenaient que leur très cher père revenait de ses expéditions, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Cet homme élevait ses enfants correctement, ils leur apportaient la joie et l'amour d'une famille même s'il avait été profondément attristé par la mort de sa femme, il avait toujours gardé le sourire pour ses adorables enfants. C'était aussi lui qui leur faisait des cours particuliers les dispensant donc de l'école. Il était donc normal que ces enfants soient heureux de revoir leur père.

Elle essaya encore une fois de les calmer mais rien ne marcha. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Thomas et Mihael se jetèrent vers l'entrée en hurlant : « Bienvenu à la mai... » Ils se stoppèrent, ne parlèrent plus et perdirent leur sourire. Il y avait bien Chris mais pas leur père, non, c'était un homme vêtu d'un manteau brun et qui importait peu. L'aîné âgé de treize ans fixa ses deux frères de dix ans et huit ans d'un regard triste.

Le plus petit se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère. « Mais... où est père ? » Demanda-t-il la voix troublé par ses sentiments. L'adolescent prit son petit frère par les épaules et le recula. Mihael se mit à pleurer triste de ne pas trouver son père et son frère, ensemble.

« -Il... Il n'est pas encore rentré. Mais Dr. Faker a réussi à rentrer, il semblait affligé et m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être père. Expliqua d'un ton monotone le garçon aux longs cheveux argentés.

-Te fous pas de nous ! Hurla Thomas qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Père ne peut pas être... Il ne peut pas être... Il n'a pas la droit ! Cria le cadet. »

Les deux petits pleuraient, seuls leur cri de désespoir se faisait entendre dans la maison qui semblait désormais vide et rempli de tristesse. Mihael restait collé à son grand frère puis Thomas se rapprocha pour donner de faible coup de poing contre le torse de l'aîné. Chris ne bougeait pas, laissant ses petits frères s'exprimer.

« -Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes dit au revoir, je pense que nous allons y aller. Déclara l'homme impatient se rapprochant de la petite famille sans parent.

-Co-comment ça ''au revoir'' ? Interrogea le blond dégradé, s'écartant soudainement de ceux qui lui restaient.

-Qui... qui ça ''nous'' ? Demanda difficilement le rosé à cause des pleurs qui l'étranglaient. »

Chris ne dit rien et restait sombre, les deux autres cherchaient dans son regard la réponse à leur question. Ils voulaient y voir une lueur d'espoir.

« -Votre père n'est pas réapparut depuis un mois, selon la loi, s'il n'y a aucun adulte pour vous surveiller et s'occuper de vous légalement, vous devriez être placés dans un orphelinat. Mais ici, le dénommé Christopher Arclight a été pris en charge par un ami : le . Mais les deux petits, Thomas Arclight et Mihael Arclight sont obligés de me suivre.

-Ni-san ! Hurla Thomas dans un ton révolté. Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ?

-Ni-sama ! Continua Mihael. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi aussi ! »

L'aîné poussa légèrement ses frères et vint se mettre à leur hauteur. « Cet homme va vous emmener là où vous serez le mieux. Notre gouvernante viendra demain déposer vos affaires. » Expliqua-t-il. Le cadet secoua négativement la tête, il prit le plus petit par le poignet et se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Ils ne purent aller bien loin car ils furent stoppés par la dame mentionnée par Chris.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux mais le chien bondit entre l'adulte et les enfants tenus par la femme. Sébastien sentait la peur qu'éprouvait les enfants et son devoir était de les protéger. Il montra ses dents et émit un grognement grave. L'aîné ordonna à l'animal de venir à ses pieds et de se taire, ce que ce dernier fit car Chris avait plus de pouvoir que les larmes des plus jeunes.

Chris regardait ses petits frères se faire emmener par l'homme. Il les accompagna dehors et les suivit pendant un moment. Puis il s'arrêta, les derniers membres de sa famille se faisait emmener par un homme qui représentait la justice, qui tenait les deux enfants par les mains, qui ne se souciait guère des larmes qui coulaient telles des fleuves sur les joues rougis des petits êtres apeurés. Ils fixaient leur grand frère, lui demandant de l'aide, de rester près de lui. Ils s'éloignaient et il restait. Était-ce cela leur destin ? Être une famille brisée et séparée ?

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment où il y avait écrit en gros ''orphelinat''. L'homme les tira à l'intérieur et les laissa à l'entrée, sous les regards de plusieurs enfants qui semblaient avoir dans les environs de l'âge de Thomas, tandis que lui allait parler avec les propriétaires. Mihael restait collé à son frère et cachait son visage dans la chemise jaunâtre du plus grand.

L'adulte revint avec une autre grande personne à ses côtés. Tous deux se fixèrent et le premier hocha la tête avant de s'en aller. Celui qui restait s'accroupit prés des enfants.

« -Bonjour vous deux. Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle maison. Dit gentiment l'homme.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison. Pleurnicha le rosé tandis que le cadet s'énervait.

-Cet endroit ne sera jamais notre maison ! Hurla le plus grand. Notre père n'est pas mort et il ne nous a pas abandonné ! Alors... Laissez-nous rentrer chez nous ! »

L'homme soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de Thomas mais ce dernier le mordit. Il cria et s'écarta de l'enfant qui lançait un regard tueur. Il pensa que ce n'était qu'un enfant apeuré, ne voulant pas croire une terrible vérité. L'adulte sourit donc alors que le blond grogna comme un chien, car après avoir observé son chien il s'était rendu compte que tout le monde avait peur quand les chiens montrait leurs dents.

« -Je peux comprendre tu sais... Mais ici tout le monde est pareil. Tous les enfants ici ont perdu leurs parents ou ont été abandonnés, alors je comprends que ce soit difficile à concevoir. Déclara d'un voix rassurante l'homme.

-Nous ne sommes pas comme eux ! Père va rentrer ! Nous ne sommes pas comme tous ces enfants qui n'ont rien ! Nous sommes riches, nous avons une grande maison et surtout... il se tut pour reprendre son souffle. … une FAMILLE ! Cria-t-il le plus fort possible. »

À ce moment là, le garçon ne comprit pas qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible de tout l'orphelinat... la famille. L'homme qui s'occupait d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants fut choqué par tout ce que venait de dire l'enfant. Il s'était vanté de tout ce que personne n'a ici : un foyer, une famille et de l'argent pour les études. Le visage de l'adulte fut déformé par le dégoût, ce gamin était vraiment insolent et méchant.

« Comment oses-tu ? Faire du mal à tous ces enfants qui ne peuvent même pas avoir un tiers de ce que tu as eu... et toi... tu... tu les insultes. » Dit l'homme avec un ton de colère. Il donna une claque au nouveau et lui donna un poing qui l'envoya contre le mur. « J'étais comme eux... » Murmura-t-il. Il fixa le garçon et fut surpris de voir le petit frère, qui avait été oublié, couvrir son frère. Mihael hurlait le nom de son aîné et pleurait.

Voyant qu'il était allé un peu loin, l'adulte se rapprocha des deux arrivants. À sa grande surprise, le plus petit eut comme réflexe de se mettre par dessus le plus grand afin de le protéger. Il tenta de le rassurer mais le rosé ne l'écoutait pas. Tous les enfants regardaient la scène sans rien dire. Certains éprouvés du dégoût envers les nouveaux et d'autres de la tristesse.

Les deux frères se trouvaient dans une chambre qui contenait cinq lits et très peu de place. Pour l'instant ils étaient seuls, les autres occupants étaient avec ceux qui s'occupaient de l'orphelinat. Les deux joues de Thomas étaient aussi rouges que des tomates et Mihael avait des glaçons en mains qu'il ne cessait de poser sur les joues souffrantes. Le silence régnait.

« -Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? Demanda le plus jeune pour briser le silence.

-On ne rentrera pas. Répondit sèchement le plus grand.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux revoir père et Chris. Dit en pleurnichant celui vêtu de rose.

-Tu dois arrêter de pleurer. En disant cela, Thomas mit ses mains sur les joues de son frères et sécha les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler. Tu dois être fort maintenant. Imagine, nous sommes des guerriers prisonniers dans une grotte lugubre et en plus, habitée par des méchants lutins.

-Comme dans les contes ? Interrogea Mihael et ce qui fit rire le blond qui avait les cheveux arrières foncés.

-Oui, comme dans les contes. Ni-san est un guerrier qui est libre et qui cherche à nous libérer de cet endroit infâme. Alors, en attendant, nous devons rester forts et unis. Promis ?

-Promis. »

Leur petit doigt s'enlacèrent et ils firent un mouvement vers le bas puis vers le haut pour que le pacte soit signé. Thomas posa son front sur celui de son petit frère. Ce dernier rit et à ce moment le cadet de la famille Arclight remarqua à quel point il était bon d'entendre les doux rires du petit dernier.

Soudain on vint frapper à la porte, interrompant le beau moment entre les garçons. Une jeune femme entra, elle était à peine adulte et pourtant un grand charme provenait d'elle. Celui qui riait se cacha derrière le plus grand, perdant toute la joie qui l'avait gagné. Thomas détesta cette femme pour avoir brisé leur moment à eux.

Elle leur sourit chaleureusement, mais cela ne changeait rien au caractère des deux gosses, et elle demanda de les suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà installé. Dans un premier temps, l'aîné des deux refusa de la suivre mais il y fut contraint à cause de son frère qui, lui, avait faim. Il ne pouvait laisser son petit frère avec des inconnus et de plus des souillons.

Ils traversèrent des couloirs sombres et serrés, il y avait beaucoup de portes qui devaient toutes menaient à des chambres. Puis ils découvrirent la salle à manger, cette pièce devait être la plus grande qu'avait l'orphelinat.

Il y avait de grandes tables dans des états de moisissures, qui pouvaient accueillir au moins dix personnes. Les nappes étaient tachées, trouées, brûlées, bref elles ne donnaient pas envies de manger dessus. Les assiettes étaient en plastiques et semblaient avoir servi plusieurs fois. Il y avait à peine un couvert pour deux. Et surtout, les serviettes ne devaient pas faire parti des listes de courses.

Dans la salle, se trouvaient une cinquantaine d'enfants et une dizaine d'adultes. Thomas s'était arrêté devant la porte en inspectant l'endroit. Il était horrifié ! Où était la belle table faite par des artisans et seulement pour six personnes ? Où était la nappe blanche comme de la neige et qui sentait la vanille ? Où était les assiettes en verres, finement décorées et brodées avec des matériaux délicats ? Où était les couverts en argents qui avaient chacun un rôle précis ? Où était les serviettes en soies et que l'on mettait de manière convenable ? Mais où étaient-ils ?! Celui qui était vêtu de jaune savait que la réponse était l'Enfer.

Il fixa Mihael et vit la même expression que lui sur son visage qu'il cacha dans les vêtements de son grand frère. La femme demanda l'attention de tout le monde et présenta les frère Arclight. Aucun mot ne sortit, que ce soit des habitués et des arrivants. Tout le monde avait eu vent de leur arrivé en ces lieux et ils ne s'étaient pas fait beaucoup d'ami. Ce fut toujours la même personne qui les avait emmené ici, qui les guida jusqu'à leur table. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas à la même table le plus âgé protesta violemment et refusa de quitter son frère – même si le plus jeune avait la même mentalité.

Finalement, ils restèrent ensemble. Le plus petit était assis sur les jambes de son aîné. Ils fixaient le plat qu'on leur avait servi, c'était une sorte de bouillit avec des morceaux de viandes mal coupés. Thomas crut qu'il allait vomir face à cette chose qu'on voulait qu'il avale. La faim de Mihael s'était estompé très rapidement.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes des gosses de riches ? » Demanda un enfant à côté d'eux. Le plus grand daigna l'observer, le garçon était vêtu pauvrement et cela suffit pour que l'observateur soit dégoûté de l'individu. « Vous deviez être un obstacle pour l'héritage alors on vous a envoyé ici. » Déclara-t-il. Thomas sentit le malaise naissant chez l'être qu'il tenait le plus au monde.

« Ferme-la ! » Cria Thomas. « Nous n'avons pas de famille extérieur à qui notre père aurait pu donner un héritage. Et puis, un héritage c'est quand la personne qui possède les biens est morte alors que mon père lui il est bel et bien vivant. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Mihael tira doucement sur la manche de son grand frère. « -Chris viendra nous chercher, ne ?

-Évidemment ! N'écoute pas ce gars. Répondit l'aîné.

-Alors Chris est la personne qui vous a envoyé ici. Il n'a donc aucune pitié. Se moqua l'orphelin. »

Ne supportant plus ces diffamations plus longtemps, Thomas se leva et assis son petit frère à sa place. Il leva son poing et de toutes ses forces le donna à son voisin. Ce dernier tomba par terre mais se releva très vite. Il voulut se jeter sur le blond dégradé mais des adultes les avaient arrêtés et dés le premier jour, – ou plutôt soirée – le plus grand fut puni.

C'était l'heure du bain, Thomas allait devoir exécuté sa sentence plus tard. Les deux nouveaux n'avaient jamais pris leur bain avec quelqu'un d'autre à part eux-mêmes, alors ils furent choqués d'apprendre que c'était des douches collectives. Tout les garçons se déshabillèrent, sauf eux. Le plus grand des garçons de l'orphelinat s'approcha et jeta à leurs pieds des serviettes usées avec des gants dans le même état.

« Nous espérons que sa majesté sera satisfait de leur bain. » Ria-t-il accompagné des autres garçons abandonnés. Tout en se moquant, il avait fait une courbe exagéré et qui fit rire encore plus le reste. Mihael se cacha derrière Thomas et la peur du petit fit rire encore plus fort les enfants habitants ces lieux.

Même s'il était sur le point d'en venir à la force, le blond se retint et prit l'enfant plus jeune que lui dans ses bras. Il se recula et se mit dans un coin serrant fort l'être à qui il tenait le plus. Thomas savait ce qui allait arriver. Il avait entendu parler de l'arrivé des nouveaux, ce n'était pas très agréable. Il savait qu'ils étaient vulnérables. Silencieusement, Thomas espérait un miracle, l'arrivé de Chris, n'importe quoi.

Ils s'approchaient d'eux en les entourant et ils prirent du plaisir à voir les deux garçons contre le mur et sans espoir. Ils forcèrent les deux frères à se séparer. Deux des plus âgés tenaient le grand frère et l'obligèrent à regarder. Ils commencèrent à retirer les vêtements de l'enfant en larmes. Thomas hurla d'arrêter mais pour le faire taire il reçut un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration.

Mihael pleurait et Thomas le regardait, dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche ou qu'il montrait un signe de violence il se prenait des coups. Le plus jeune des frères étaient nu, c'était un déshonneur complet pour ce garçon né dans une grande famille mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus et qui blessait son cœur... c'était les mains qui le touchaient, les rires et le moqueries qu'on lui lançaient, les orphelins le jetaient par terre, le blessaient avec des objets coupant qui devaient être infectés et le passait sous de l'eau froide, qui le gênaient et le faisaient pleurer, et son cœur était brisé à cause des cris coupés de son grand frère battu.

Puis se fut le tour de Thomas de subir le même traitement que le petit frère. Dans ce brouhaha de rire et de moqueries, l'aîné cru entendre Mihael l'appeler. Il avait mal, son petit frère avait mal et il ne pouvait pas le protéger. Il se sentait misérable. Traîné dans la saleté, le sang et les mots rudes, son monde s'écroulait.

Tous les enfants orphelins quittèrent la salle de bain en laissant les deux nouveaux seuls et humiliés. Mihael pleurait. Thomas se releva difficilement et vint près de son frère, nu, et le prit dans ses bras comme pour tout cacher. Tous deux avaient des égratignures partout sur leur corps et des blessures un peu plus profonde. Le blond alluma l'eau, elle était glacée et brûlait la peau des enfants et c'était pire au contact des endroits ouverts.

Le rosé se blottit contre le corps du plus grand cherchant de la chaleur et à se faire consoler. L'aîné voulut donner ce que demandait le plus petit mais il n'était pas comme Chris, il avait toujours eu du mal à remplir ce rôle. Alors il frotta doucement la peau gelée de son frère tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire du mal. Puis il tourna le robinet et prit les vêtements à terre qui avaient été jetés par le groupe en sortant et qui ressemblait à une chemise d'antan mais très usée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les adultes les attendaient... enfin ils attendaient seulement Thomas. Avant d'aller se coucher, les orphelins avaient le droit d'une récrée d'une heure. Pendant ce temps, les enfants pouvaient jouer, lire des histoires, écrire ou dessiner, mais ceux qui étaient punis se rendaient dans une pièce assombri où ils étaient surveillés et ils étaient en seza et s'ils bougeaient ils se faisaient fouetter par une cravache.

Le blond dégradé en rouge se fit emmener. Mihael tenta de suivre son frère mais la porte menant à la salle de torture c'était fermée devant lui. Le plus âgé des deux garçons de la famille Arclight cria le nom de son petit frère mais la porte était trop épaisse pour que sa voix atteigne l'autre côté. Pour qu'il se tut, un homme le baffa sans retenir sa force. D'autres enfants, ceux avec qui il s'était disputé, entraient dans la salle.

Il était assis en sur ses jambes, position désagréable dont il n'avait pas l'habitude mais que les autres semblaient supporter en silence. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit des fourmis dans ses jambes. Thomas en avait plus que marre, lui et son cher petit frère avaient été humiliés par des gamins et maintenant Mihael était en terrain hostile tandis que la seule personne qui le protège continuait à être bafoué et cette fois-ci par des adultes.

Il voulut s'asseoir autrement mais il entendit un adulte hurler : « Tu fous quoi gamin ?! » Cependant la voix de l'homme n'effraya pas le nouveau qui s'assit sur ses fesses. « Remet toi ! » Cria-t-il encore une fois, ce que ne fit pas le blond dégradé en rouge. Puisque les paroles ne le convainquaient pas alors restait la force. L'enfant entendit un claquement puis il sentit un contact lancinant dans son dos. Il ne retint pas un cri transperçant et à ce moment il comprit pourquoi la porte et les murs de cette salle étaient épais.

Il dut se remettre en position après plusieurs tentatives et lorsqu'il comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Les coups reçu le faisaient souffrir et grinçaient des dents. Il se demandait comment les autres tenaient le coups. Puis il repensa à son chez lui, quand il faisait une bêtise son père lui souriait et lui expliquait calmement son erreur et ce qu'il fallait faire, il voulait rentrer avec Mihael, prés de Chris, prés de son père.

L'heure était terminée. On les fit sortir et on les emmena dans leur chambre. Thomas entra dans la pièce saturée et son petit frère se jeta sur lui. Le rosé avait ses cheveux en bataille et sur son corps il y avait des tâches rouges signe qu'on avait frappé l'enfant. Le blond se baissa pour prendre douloureusement son petit frère car ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Cependant, l'envi de protéger Mihael était plus fort alors il arriva à aller jusqu'à un lit inoccupé.

Il mit le drap sur leur tête et prit tendrement le petit être dans ses bras. Il caressa avec lenteur la chevelure rosée de la personne qu'il devait protéger. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement laissant couler ses chaudes larmes sur les sortes de chemise de nuit.

« -Tu veux me raconter ? Chuchota l'aîné au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune.

-J'ai... peur. Ils... m'ont dit des choses horribles. Ils m'ont frappés et se sont moqués de moi. Sanglota le rosé.

-Chut... souffla doucement son grand frère qui contenait sa rage silencieusement et avec beaucoup d'effort. Je ne te laisserais plus seul, d'accord ? »

En guise de réponse il sentit des légers hochements de la tête. Le froid arriva vite et les deux nouveaux n'avaient pas l'habitude de dormir dans ces conditions : un lit inconfortable, un drap inexistant, une pièce froide et entourés de pleins d'autre garçons. Les deux frères se serrèrent pour essayer d'avoir un peu chaud mais rien n'y fit. Ils s'endormirent donc avec peine et une conscience chargée de douleur à cause d'une affreuse journée. En fermant une ultime fois les yeux avant de sombrer dans un monde onirique ils firent un souhait... après tout, tout cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve alors ce vœu se réaliserait sûrement...

**...Je veux rentrer à la maison et me jeter dans les bras de père qui m'offre son sourire radieux puis dans ceux de Chris-nisama qui rit avec moi...**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Chapter 2

Les Arclights ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement xD

La vie passé de Thomas et Mihael Arclight après la disparition de leur père imaginé par moi!

Le passage en italique est reprit de l'épisode 47 de **Yu Gi Oh** Zexal

Désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Thomas nettoyait le sol de la prétendue cantine avec une serpillière qu'il devait essorer avec ses mains par dessus la fenêtre. De son côté, Mihael essuyait les tables avec un chiffon humide et poisseux qui manquait d'échappé des mains. Plusieurs autres orphelins exécutaient des tâches qui visaient à nettoyer cette salle grâce à des outils sales.

Le rosé poussa un léger bâillement avant de se laisser choir sur la table qu'il nettoyait, une personne qui était affectée à la même besogne lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes et le fit tomber par terre. Son grand frère lâcha l'objet qu'il tenait afin de venir en aide, il donna un poing dans la figure de leur camarade. Celui-ci se plaignit très fort d'avoir le nez cassé et cela obligea les adultes à venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un grand rond avait été formé par les enfants chargés du nettoyage, ils criaient des ''Allez !'', ''Casse lui la gueule !'' et tout autre commentaire incitant la violence qui se déroulait. Le plus petit de tous, Mihael, essayait de s'engouffrer dans la foule afin de rejoindre Thomas. Le blond lui continuait à se battre contre celui qui avait poussé le plus jeune des Arclight.

Encore une fois, l'aîné des deux frères se fit punir. Deuxième jour, deuxième punition. Thomas fut privé de la récrée du matin et dut recommencer une heure de seza. Pendant ce temps Mihael fut conduit vers l'endroit où tous les orphelins se divertissaient. Il entra dans la place et vit que toutes les grandes personnes quittèrent les lieux afin d'aller boire un café. Ces adultes n'en avaient rien à faire de ces orphelins et de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Tous les enfants s'assurèrent que ceux qui les surveiller étaient bel et bien parti. Mihael savait que ce qui l'attendait serait les mêmes événements faits la veille. Ils prirent le petit par ses bras en le soulevant et le dirigèrent vers l'aire de jeux qui en deux minutes avait été changé en parcours impossible.

« -Ton grand frère est encore puni ? Demanda un d'entre eux exaspéré.

-Où peut être il l'a fait exprès ! Déclara un deuxième.

-Ouais, t'as dû lui raconter l'épreuve à faire pour être intégré et pas faire le sale chien pour nous et il a eu peur. Se moqua le premier en croisant ces bras.

-Non ! Cria faiblement le rosé avec des larmes commençant à se former au coin de l'œil. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de la manière de se faire accepter ici. Expliqua doucement le plus petit.

-Ah ouais ? Hé bien, on dirait que toi aussi t'as pas tout compris ! C'est ta deuxième et dernière chance pour pouvoir rejoindre le club des plus forts. Dit le second orphelin.

-Si tu rates, cette fois-ci et bien tu devras nous servir et obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Et en plus tu recevras le châtiment des faiblards. Se vanta le premier. »

Le plus petit sentit son ventre se serrer et ses jambes devenir lourdes. Il déglutit et se dirigea vers une échelle. Le rosé la grimpa, elle glissait car avant de l'installer elle avait été recouverte d'huile. Il ne pouvait se permettre un faux pas, s'il était accepté se serait plus facile pour son grand frère, car tout avait été prévu pour qu'il fût fatale à la victoire.

Puis il arriva sur une planche qui était très fine et peu large heureusement pour le plus jeune des nouveaux, il était léger et n'avait pas besoin d'une grande route pour marcher droit. En dessous se trouvait une bassine d'eau bouillante faisant regretter les perdants d'être tombé. Il traversa doucement le morceau de bois et atteignit l'avant dernière étape.

Le nouveau devait monter à une corde pour aller chercher un rat mort sur une poutre. Cette épreuve consistait à prouver la force physique et mentale. Ce que pensait ne pas avoir le petit garçon, il attrapa en tremblant les fils épais entortillés entre eux et tenta de grimper. Mais il ne savait pas monter une corde, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le faire non plus, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable non plus d'attraper la défunte bestiole.

Il était à peine monté à quelques centimètres qu'il chuta sur les graviers. Tous les autres rirent, et arrivèrent en faisant craquer leur poing. Juste avant qu'il ne le touche, le plus grand de tous les orphelins leur ordonna de s'arrêter, il avait quinze ans et il était bien plus grand que Thomas.

Mihael ne l'avait jamais vu et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était assis depuis le début sur une chaise qui ressemblait à un trône et observait tout de sa position. À vrai dire, il pensait que c'était celui qui les avait embêté, lui et son frère, qui était le plus grand de tous. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, l'aîné des orphelins tendit sa main au plus jeune. Le garçon aux cheveux roses qui se dégradent en rouges prit timidement la main. Il fut relevé puis le plus grand l'amena vers son siège doré. Une fois installé, ce dernier prit le menton du plus petit.

« -Il est mignon, ce serait dommage de gâcher où de détruire une telle beauté. Dit-il en observant l'orphelin qu'il venait de sauver. Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Mi... Mihael Arclight. Répondit en hésitant Mihael.

-Arcilght... ? C'est le nom d'une famille renommée ça ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Tout le monde dit que mon père est mort... mais c'est faux.

-Mouais je vois... Mais ici on n'en a rien à faire de quel famille tu viens. Alors, comme t'as échoué aux épreuves tu dois nous servir. Mais t'échappes au châtiment des nuls. Expliqua le chef qui reçut comme réponse un hochement de la tête du membre de la famille Arclight. Mais dit, t'as pas des frères ?

-Si... deux. Chris et Thomas.

-Et ils sont tous les deux ici ?

-Non, répondit Mihael en secouant doucement et négativement la tète. Seul Thomas est avec moi.

-Il est où ?

-Puni.

-Ah... Et le plus grand ?

-Il est pris en charge par un ami de mon père.

-Et pourquoi pas vous ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi cet ami ne vous a pas pris en charge ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il veut avoir le grappin sur votre frère. Il ne veut pas qu'il vienne vous voir. Déclara l'adolescent comme ci tout était évident.

-C'est pas vrai ! L'ami de mon père ne ferait pas ça sinon il est pas l'ami de mon père... il fut coupé par le chef.

-À ses dix-huit ans, ton grand frère aura le droit de venir vous chercher et de vous prendre en charge, toi et Thomas. Mais si l''ami'' de ton père s'y oppose que va-t-il se passer ? Il ne viendra pas comme il ne sera pas venu pour les anniversaires et les fêtes de familles. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se déroule. Puis ton Chris va t'oublier et faire sa vie ailleurs, sans se sentir coupable.

-Mensonges ! Cria Mihael, le visage inondé de larmes. Ni-sama viendra ! Chris-ni-sama sera là !

-Désolé, mais tu apprendras que la vie est cruelle. Il prit l'enfant sur ces jambes et chuchota dans son oreille. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu n'apprennes pas ce qu'est la cruauté sans raison. Quoique tu fasses, horrible, méchant, tu dois toujours avoir une raison valable, un qui te tient à cœur. »

Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux roses du petit garçon. Il le laissa partir et ce dernier alla se cacher dans un coin du parc. Il ne voulait pas croire les paroles du jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souffrait tant. Après tout, il avait eu de la chance, il n'avait pas été battu comme la veille. Mais il souffrait tout de même à cause de ces mots tranchants et peut être véridique.

C'était l'heure du repas, Mihael pensait avoir compris comment fonctionnait l'emploi du temps de la matinée. Le réveil se fait à six heures pour ceux qui doivent préparer le petit déjeuner, sept heures pour les autres. Ces derniers s'occupent du nettoyage des lieux par équipe entre huit heures et demie à onze heures. Ceux qui se sont occupés du repas le matin le font la journée entière donc ils travaillent à onze heures pour le midi et le soir à dix-huit heures, heures où le reste ont une récrée. Après s'être documenté grâce à des feuilles, le rosé avait appris que l'après midi, de treize à quatorze heures c'est nettoyage de la cantine et fin du nettoyage non terminé, puis de quatorze heures à dix-neuf heures c'est temps libre : activité sportive, éducative, reposante.

À leur grand bonheur, les deux frères se retrouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Thomas fut rassuré de voir que son petit frère n'était pas marqué par des coups et des blessures, mais Mihael ne put dire la même chose car le t-shirt gris était désormais écarlate dans le dos. Ils se forcèrent à manger cet horrible nourriture et le blond promis de causer le moins de dégâts afin qu'ils puissent rester ensemble.

L'aîné des Arclight remarqua l'adolescent que tout le monde servait, ce dernier fut présenté par Mihael qui expliqua que c'était lui le vrai chef de l'orphelinat. Thomas ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ce vieux orphelin. Ce dernier fixait parfois les Arclight avec un sourire qui était soit sadique, soit moqueur.

Après les coups de chiffons sales et de balais poussiéreux, ce fut l'heure des activités. Les grandes personnes avaient marqués tous les noms dans des colonnes. Les frères étaient ensembles et ils étaient affectés à une activité sportive avec ballon. Dans le groupe tout le monde se disputa s'ils allaient faire du basket, du football, du volley-ball ou du handball.

Mihael semblait ne rien aimer, ils étaient tous plus grands et plus costauds que lui alors il ne voulait pas se prendre le ballon, mais Thomas semblait prêt à tout accepter, il adore courir après le ballon surtout avec son chien Sebastien... qui lui manquait beaucoup. Finalement le choix qui avait la majorité fut le handball. Thomas montra très vite une grande aptitude au niveau attaquant et le petit frère se montra efficace pour rester assis sur le banc en tant que remplaçant.

Le plus jeune sourit en voyant son grand frère courir après un ballon et s'amuser. Il aurait bien voulu jouer avec lui si seulement il n'était qu'eux deux. Soudain, une personne s'assit près de lui, c'était le chef des orphelins. Mihael l'examina, il avait des cheveux épis qui partaient en arrière et bruns, des vêtements plus propre que tous les enfants et des yeux marrons.

« -... Chef... Commença doucement le petit.

-Chef ? Ria le plus grand. Appelle moi Boss plutôt.

-Bi-Bien ! Hum... ce que vous avez dit ce matin c'était faux n'est ce pas ? Le Boss soupira.

-Non désole. Tout ce que je t'ai dit et la vérité. »

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon et paquet où il y avait écrit un avertissement pour la santé et un briquet. Du paquet il sortit un objet qui avait une forme cylindrique et l'apporta à sa bouche. Il allait mettre le feu à l'objet mais brusquement quelqu'un frappa sa main l'obligeant à faire tomber l'objet à terre.

Thomas qui sur le terrain avait vu l'adolescent s'asseoir à côté de son frère et lorsque ce dernier avait sorti cet objet mortel son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Le blond s'était donc déplacé très vite en direction de ceux qui étaient sur le banc des remplaçants et l'avait empêché de tuer l'organisme de Mihael.

« -Teme ! Comment oses-tu fumer ici ?! Hurla le grand frère enragé.

-C'est donc toi Thomas la tomate. Se moqua le concerné.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?! »

Le plus grand ne répondit pas et prit le rosé par le poignet. À sa grande surprise, l'enfant se débattit et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Les autres garçons qui étaient dans le même groupe vint entourer les deux frères comme pour les punir d'avoir touché au Boss. Heureusement pour les Arclight, on vint appeler le groupe pour qu'ils aillent en récrée tandis que certains préparaient le repas.

Le Boss sourit et dit à l'aîné : « J'espère que tu es prêt pour l'épreuve. ». Thomas ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait mais vu le visage sombre et triste de Mihael ça ne devait pas être génial. Le petit frère expliqua en quoi consistait l'épreuve et quel était le prix des perdants et des gagnants.

Sans perdre un instant, le blond se jeta sur l'échelle la monta même si elle n'était pas stable, il courut sur la planche qui s'effondra après son passage et sauta sur la corde. Tout le monde fut ébahit par la rapidité exercée par ce nouveau et ils se demandaient s'il allait réussir cette étape. Sans difficulté, il grimpa à la corde lorsqu'il arriva en haut il vit l'animal mort. Thomas ne fut pas choqué par ce spectacle, au contraire cela lui rappelait les premières fois où son chien rapportait des bêtes mortes dans sa gueule. Une fois redescendu, il montra le cadavre du rat et il reçut des coups d'œil admiratif de la part de ceux qui avaient raté. La dernière étape était de gagner un duel. C'est à ce moment où Thomas regretta que Chris n'eut pas assez de temps pour leur apprendre à jouer.

Évidemment son adversaire n'était autre que le second du Boss. Les deux garçons lancèrent leur disk duel et l'installèrent sur leur bras puis ils mirent leur D-gazer et la vision AR s'activa. Mihael était inquiet, les duels qu'ils avaient fait entre eux étaient au niveau débutant alors comment son frère allait-il gagner ?

Tous regardait avec stupéfaction le combat qui semblait réel grâce à la réalité augmentée. C'était serré et personne ne pouvait dire qui allait gagner. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle tant l'excitation était grande. Une attaque avait été lancée... Une carte magique activée... Une carte face cachée posée... Une carte piège protégeant le joueur... Un effet de monstre utilisé... Tous ces termes prononcées par les joueurs, qui étaient incompréhensible par la plupart car ils ne savaient pas jouer mais qui les émerveillaient et les enchantaient, étaient des tournants à chaque fois. Les orphelins pensaient que ça allait être le second qui gagnerait puis ils se disaient que se serait Thomas et ainsi de suite. Une grande fumée recouvrit le terrain après une attaque et la sonnerie retentit puis les adultes arrivèrent pour annoncer l'heure du dîner.

Thomas et Mihael arrivèrent devant le réfectoire car les portes étaient encore fermées alors ils restèrent en arrière. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, tous laissèrent passer d'abord les adultes puis ceux qui commandaient l'orphelinat. Le Boss s'arrêta et se retourna en direction des Arclight. « Alors tu viens Thomas ? Après tout, tu fais parti de l'élite maintenant. » Déclara-t-il à l'aîné des frères.

Le blond qui ne lâchait pas la main de son petit frère passa au milieu du chemin fait par les orphelins. C'est vrai, désormais il fait parti des dominants, il a battu le second du Boss, il pourra enfin protéger correctement le plus jeune de sa famille. Et lorsqu'ils rentreront, leur père et Chris seront fière de lui et le féliciteront d'avoir protégé Mihael. Tout ne pouvait que se passer bien maintenant.

Après le repas, lorsqu'il fallait nettoyer la salle où tout le monde manger, Thomas n'eut pas besoin de lever le petit doigt car tous les garçons firent le travail. Mais voyant que son petit frère devait encore faire la basse besogne et que ce dernier était fatigué il se mit à l'aider. Il était dix-neuf heures et demie et c'était l'heure de la douche. Les deux nouveaux ne gardaient pas un très bon souvenir de leur première douche commune. Mais ils se firent attraper par le groupe du Boss, donc ceux qui ont réussi les épreuves, comme Thomas, et emmener dans une autre pièce que la veille.

Cette salle de bain était plus petite que celle de chez eux mais bien plus grande que celle où tous les perdants allaient. La pièce était décorée par des motifs représentant la nature avec des couleurs reposantes telles que le bleu et le vert. Les gants et les serviettes propres et sentaient une agréable odeur de vanille.

Avant d'entrer, un des élite empêcha Mihael de pénétrer dans la luxueuse salle. Thomas protesta et menaça le garçon. Ce fut le Boss qui interrompit la bagarre : « Calmez-vous ! C'est bon laisse le venir, il fait parti des exceptions. » Sans rien dire, tous se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent dans l'eau chaude. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds dégradés en rouges garda son frère dans les bras et le rosé, qui comme son grand frère avait ses cheveux roses qui au fond devenaient rouges, aimait l'idée de rester sous la protection de son aîné. Le plus âgé s'approcha du duo.

« -Alors, ça fais quoi de faire parti de ceux qui dominent ? Demanda le chef à l'intention du plus grand des frère.

-Pour l'instant ça va puisqu'on me donne plus d'ordre. Et en plus nous pouvons enfin nous laver correctement. Répondit le concerné en serrant son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Mais tu ne connais pas tous tes privilèges. Ah oui ! Cria-t-il en se souvenant de quelque chose. Ce soir il n'y pas de récrée après la douche car demain on est lundi alors il y a école.

-École ?! Crièrent les deux garçons.

-Mais je ne suis jamais allé à l'école ! C'est père qui nous apprend tous ! S'écria Thomas.

-À l'école il y a encore plus de personnes ? Demanda Mihael inquiet car il n'aimait pas se confondre dans la foule.

-Évidemment qu'il y a plus de personne. Rit le Boss. Mais comme nous sommes des orphelins pour les autres alors ils n'aiment pas traîner avec nous et préfèrent nous ignorer. Vous apprendrez que dehors on vous regarde comme des insectes, des moins que rien. La seule chose qui peut faire de vous des stars et le duel monster. Tous aime ce jeu mais c'est difficile de faire parti des meilleurs. Il faut avoir un bon deck, connaître beaucoup de tactique et apprendre le plus de carte possible pour ne jamais être trop surpris par ton adversaire.

-Alors je deviendrai un champion de duel ! Hurla subitement Thomas. Tout le monde le fixa.

-Et moi je serai à tes côtés pour te soutenir et t'épauler durant les tag duel. Commenta avec attention le petit frère de l'excité.

-Bon, et si on parlait de tes privilèges, tomate. Coupa le Boss.

-C'est THOMAS ! Mais j'accepte que tu me parles des privilèges.

-Bien, à partir de maintenant tu as une chambre à toi mais qui se trouve pas dans l'orphelinat même mais dans un bâtiment qui se trouve derrière et qui appartient au même propriétaire. Cependant sache que tu n'as pas le droit de manger là-bas, les heures du repas sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Le réveil se fait par une sonnerie à six heures trente, à sept heures il faut être au réfectoire et à huit heure moins quart tu dois déjà être parti mais bon, généralement tout le monde part en même temps. Le week-end, tu peux venir prendre ton petit déjeuner à dix heures et te coucher plus tard que tout le monde sauf le dimanche. Tu n'as plus besoin de participer aux tâches ménagères et tu t'inscris ou pas aux activités de ton choix.

-Et pour Mihael ?

-Ton cher petit frère ne fait pas parti de l'élite mais un autre privilège est que tu peux choisir une exception. Cette personne devra toujours rester avec toi, tout ce qu'elle fait est de ta responsabilité, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors une enquête, dirigée par nous, sera ouverte et le coupable puni sévèrement.

-Ça me va. Déclara Thomas. »

La discussion terminée, le Boss repartit voir sa bande. Mihael était content d'être une exception, de plus il pouvait être très calme et sage alors il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas poser de problèmes à son grand frère. Thomas lui remarqua qu'ils étaient moins de dix à faire parti des élites et se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir déjà essayé d'affronter Chris, ainsi il a pu gagner ce duel.

Ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre et furent rassurés quand ils virent qu'il y avait un minimum de confort. Leur chemise de nuit aussi était plus confortable que la veille. Très fatigué, le plus jeune se mit dans les draps épais et s'endormit sans peine, à l'instar de son petit frère, le cadet de la famille Arclight suivi son jeune frère dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

Thomas comprit pourquoi il n'était jamais allé en cours, les élèves se sentent supérieur d'avoir leur deux parents et rabaissent les orphelins, même si le blond n'avait cessé de dire que son père était vivant. Les professeurs parlent sans savoir si tout le monde capte un seul mot de leur phrase. Les surveillants sont comme les adultes de l'orphelinat : ils ne s'occupent de rien et ne voient rien.

Thomas s'ennuyait et espérait pouvoir bientôt sortir de la salle de classe pour retrouver son cher petit frère. Les paroles de l'enseignant semblait lointaine et seuls les bruits annexes, tel que les pas de ceux qui passaient dans le couloir ou les élèves riants entre eux, attiraient l'attention du nouveau. Puis la sonnerie retentit et le blond se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers la seule porte qui permettait d'entrer et de sortir. Il fut arrêté par la professeure qui le gronda et puni toute la classe de récréation.

La collectivité fut donc obligé de continuer à écouter le baratin de la femme superficielle. Quatre sonneries avaient retentit depuis le début de la journée. La dernière signifiait l'heure du déjeuner. Tous les élèves de la classe s'en allèrent épuisés par quatre heures de cours consécutives et se précipitèrent dans la cantine.

Celui qui était la cause de la punition chercha le garçon au cheveux roses. L'élève fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il était obligé de prendre un plateau et se servir lui-même d'une nourriture qui semblait meilleur que celle de l'orphelinat, pour pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment où tout le monde se réunissait à midi. Une fois à l'intérieur, muni d'un plateau rempli, il tourna la tête afin d'avoir une chance d'apercevoir le plus jeune de sa famille. Il trouva à une table isolée, seule, le garçon tant cherché et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« -Désolé Mihael. Dit-il en prenant doucement la tête de son petit frère et le mit contre sa poitrine.

-Je vais bien ni-sama... Murmura péniblement Mihael en se retirant des bras de son grand frère.

-Mihael... Je t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je te protégerai de tout. Alors, ne me cache rien. Supplia presque Thomas, le concerné baissa la tête.

-Je... ressemble à une fille ? Demanda-t-il en relevant son visage qui était sali par les larmes. »

Face à cette question, l'aîné pouffa de rire. Le plus jeune s'énerva et le gronda. Ils se disputèrent comme avant, comme s'ils étaient à la maison. Puis ils finirent par un doux câlin qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils devaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu es le plus adorable des garçons, alors c'est normal que tu ressembles à une fille. » Voulut réconforter le plus grand. Et cela marcha car le plus petit se jeta dans ses bras et chuchota faiblement mais d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance : « Arigato ni-sama. ».

Ils finirent leur repas silencieusement mais en se lançant des regards complices et des doux sourires pleins d'amour. Puis ils déposèrent leur plateau et coururent jusque dans les herbes qui était dans la cour. Ils se mirent dans un coin à l'ombre, derrière un arbre. Là, ils discutèrent de leur impression de leur début de journée, du professeur, des camarades, elles n'étaient pas très positives. Tout les élèves qui étaient avec Mihael s'étaient moqués de ses cheveux roses et de sa ressemblance à une fille, ceux avec Thomas n'étaient pas contents de leur punition et l'avaient blâmé mais le plus grand ne prenait pas en compte leur avis, tout ce qui comptait était son petit frère.

La journée continua, le plus jeune de la famille Arclight était assis au dernier rang et faisait de son mieux pour écouter. Même s'il avait une pensée pessimiste face à cet endroit appelé école, il y trouvait du plaisir à apprendre des connaissances qui lui étaient inconnues. En temps normal, ça aurait dû être son père qui lui aurait appris toutes ces choses, mais il n'était pas dupe, son père ne reviendrait pas encore et Mihael se devait d'être plus fort et plus instruit au retour de son très cher père.

À la fin du cours, le rosé partit à la bibliothèque prendre les livres de cours, car Thomas finissait plus tard alors les frères ne pouvaient être ensemble. Mihael arriva dans l'immense bâtiment rempli de livre, il s'approcha d'une dame qui semblait débuter dans la profession. Il la salua et celle-ci sursauta car elle n'avait pas remarqué l'enfant et était débordée à cause de son manque d'expérience. Il lui montra le mot qui lui avait été fait pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses livres scolaires et son passe qui lui permettait de rentrer dans des espaces dédiés aux élèves.

Après avoir tout reçu il s'engouffra dans les rangées gigantesques rempli de livres rangés dans un ordre bien précis. Il lut plusieurs titres et auteurs mais était distrait par le deuxième sac qu'il tenait en main et qui le frappait aux jambes à chaque pas. Une fois qu'il eut dépassé deux rangés, il trouva des tables et décida de mettre ses cartables à cet endroit puis repartit plus léger et prés à découvrir de nouvelle choses.

Il passa bien une heure à vagabonder dans les allées et à feuilleter plusieurs livres. Il avait vu des livres qui parlaient de géologie, géographie, mathématique, langues, conte de fée, science fictions, et bien d'autre genres. Il arriva au domaine histoire là il prit plusieurs livres et continua son avancé jusqu'à soudainement s'arrêter et faire tomber tous les livres qu'il avait en main. Il vit un livre où le seul mot visible pour le rosé était _Aztec_. Il sortit de sa poche un carte et lu « Aztec... Mask Golem... ». Cette carte lui remémora son père, sa famille.

_La neige tombait paisiblement et était menée par un vent glaciale que l'on ne pouvait pas ressentir à l'intérieur d'une maison. De la fenêtre se dégageait la chaude lumière de l'habitat et les rires des deux enfants rendaient vivants l'environnement. Ils jouaient ensemble sur le canapé en attendant que leur père revienne, le chien dormait dans son panier et de cette fenêtre le grand frère surveillait sa famille. « C'est vrai ! Regarde-ça grand frère ! » Dit le plus jeune en se levant pour dépasser son aîné et s'approcha de lui innocemment. « Aztec Mask Golem ! » Cria-t-il en sortant une carte, tout fière, de derrière son dos alors que le deuxième des frères fixait la carte étonné en tenant toujours un oreiller dans les bras. « Je l'ai reçu de père ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas juste toi, seulement ! » Protesta le cadet en levant par impulsion un poing en l'air. « Donne-moi ça ! » Ordonna-t-il en prenant des mains la fameuse carte et la mettant hors de porté du petit frère alors que celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait faire le plus grand._

_Il fit la moue et ne fut pas d'accord avec l'ordre. « -Non... Oni-sama, rends-la moi ! Dit-il en voulant la récupérer._

_-Non. Se moqua le blond alors qu'il s'était mis debout et qu'il tenait la carte au dessus du plus petit qui cherchait à retrouver son bien._

_-Ni-sama. Se plaignit encore une fois le rosé._

_-Viens ici ! Cria alors le blond en se jetant hors du canapé. Il montra la carte et rit face au visage coléreux du rosé et une dispute débuta._

_-C'est la mienne ! »_

_Même s'il tournait le dos à la scène la voix calme et posée du grand frère se fit entendre. « Arrêtez, vous deux. » Il se tourna pour faire face à ses deux adorables frères avec son doux regard qui ne voulait que du bien pour ces deux être qui l'écoutaient. « Vous serez punis par père. » Prévint-il._

_À ces paroles ils se calmèrent même si le cadet ne semblait pas apprécier l'intervention et souffla un « Compris. » alors que le plus petit acquiesça sagement mais en gardant sa boue car il n'avait pas récupérer sa précieuse carte. Ils se rassirent côte à côte et le dernier leva la main. « -Ni-sama rends-la moi !_

_-Tiens. Fit-il vaincu par les menaces du plus âgé._

_-Si vous vous tenez bien, je vous apprendrai à jouer. Déclara le plus grand d'entre eux tout en se rapprochant et se postant face à ses adorables petits frères qui s'enthousiasmèrent._

_-Vraiment ? S'exclama le blond._

_-Oui._

_-Ni-sama... Dit le plus jeune les yeux éclatants de joie. »_

Une larme coula sur sa joue puis vint un flot de larme. Mihael pensait qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas pleurer mais il s'était trompé, la douleur d'être loin de chez lui le faisait trop souffrir. Il se dépêcha de ranger les livres, certaines personnes qui passaient, voulurent l'aider mais il refusa et tous s'aperçurent que l'enfant pleurait et voulurent le consoler mais ce dernier fuit la bibliothèque après s'être arrêter pour récupérer ses deux cartables. Il se hâta de rejoindre son frère devant l'école mais lorsqu'il arriva l'établissement était fermé. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il courut en prenant les ruelles, les yeux inondés par les flots que créaient ses larmes.

Il stoppa sa course quand il fut épuisé et se recroquevilla dans un coin pour pleurer. Puis il entendit des rires mauvais se rapprocher, effrayé, il se releva et recommença à courir. Puis pendant sa course il tomba à cause de son deuxième cartable qui était bien trop lourd. À terre, il ne voulut plus se relever, il était trop fatigué pour ça et il préféra sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne plus se rendre compte si tout ce qu'il vivait était réel ou non.

**...Quand je me réveillerai, Chris-ni-sama m'apprendra à jouer au Duel et je deviendrai le meilleur duelliste ! Oto-sama sera fière de moi...**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
